Supergirl's Intervention
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: 200 prompts - # 75 Teach. Since Superman needs time to accept Superboy, the Justice League decides to intervene and calls back his cousin Kara from her personal mission to mentor Conner. A one-shot until further notice.


_**A/N: This is inspired by the 200 Prompt List shared with me by sakuracherish814 (and she has an awesome penname by the way). I just have this unfortunate habit of fandom hopping... :(**_

_**Wrote this awhile ago so it doesn't necessarily fit most recent canon.**_

_**Edited slightly.**_

_**Edited: 7-9-2012**_

_**200 Prompts – # 75. Teach**_

* * *

Supergirl's Intervention

"I'm worried about Superboy." Black Canary confessed, hands folded against the table. She, Red Torando and Batman were sitting in the one of the smaller conference rooms of the Watchtower.

"Gardner reported that he saw Superboy, his wolf and the Forever People of New Genesis working together along with Sphere." Batman said calmly. "He appears to be...maturing."

"I agree," Black Canary admitted. "But Superboy is still very _new_ to this world, to life as we know it, rather than life trapped in a Cadmus pod."

Batman frowned slightly. "Did he say something during his therapy session?"

"Yes but I'm not going to tell you. Confidentiality, you see. But I will say he needs...a solid family figure. If Superman can't do it...doesn't he have family?"

"Yes." Batman said shortly. "And I agree - we can go ask them if need be. But let's save that tactic." Batman cautioned. "What Conner needs is a _mentor_. A mentor with his powers."

"But Superman is the only available at the moment." Red Torando pointed out.

"Then we call back Supergirl." Batman surmised.

Black Canary smiled. "Diana should be happy about that."

"I believe Wonder Woman did say she would talk to Superman on Superboy's behalf today." Red Torando said.

Batman nodded. "Good. I will wait in the Monitor Womb for her then – you two should head back to the Cave."

"Keep us posted." Black Canary said as she and Red Torando took their leave.

* * *

For a moment, Wonder Woman leaned against the doorframe and smiled faintly as she watched the Dark Knight go about his daily rounds of the monitor womb with the Dataport Robin had made as a Christmas gift just last year. Since the Batman's gloves were occupied with other things, Robin had painstakingly built a PDA-like device superior to the ones sold to the populace.

The father-son relationship between the two was endearing and it was nice that Robin liked her so much – Batman had actually started warming up to her since Richard (she refused to call him Dick, preferring to use his full name or Rick) had arrived in their life.

It was too bad that Clark was too afraid to embrace something like that. She found it mildly ironic considering the conflicting reputations and personalities of Superman and Batman.

"No luck?" he asked, without turning towards her. The Amazon Princess's lips quirked upward in a smile – his senses were very acute – but then it turned down into a frown and she shook her head as she stepped into the heart of the monitor womb, allowing the door to slide shut behind her.

"Superman's being very stubborn about this. I can't _blame_ him really but … perhaps it's because of what happened with Kara and Galatea."

"Maybe." Batman agreed. "I'm beginning to think we should enlist Lois's help..."

A burst of laughter from the Amazon made her colleague turn and raised an eyebrow under his cowl. "You're not serious." she said, walking over to a seat and leaning on its back.

"It can be done. Without informing her of confidential information."

A hint of amusement filled Wonder Woman's voice. "She already knows who _you_ are. Why not take it a step further and out Clark to her? It'd make his life easier."

"But more dangerous for her."

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. "Well, if you don't like that idea, I do have a better one."

Batman muttered under his breath, fiddling with the Datapad. "I already called her."

"Then why did you bring up Lois?"

"For when Kara's not available to knock some sense into her cousin. She's not due to return to Earth for another month at least but she wanted to come back."

"Keeping her posted on everything?"

Batman paused. "I may have left out some details - "

"Bruce," Wonder Woman frowned.

"She could tell I was something back so I told her about Superboy. She wanted to come back immediately but I had _hoped_ that Superman would have gotten over his initial shock by now."

"Since that hasn't happened..." Wonder Woman leaned on his shoulder and got nothing more than a raised eyebrow in return. "Kara's our best bet."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Re-verification complete. One-Seven, returned from interplanetary duty on Oa. Supergirl. Welcome back to the Watchtower."

Kara Zor-El, better known to the world as Supergirl materialized from the zeta-tube in a gathering of golden particles and winked at the waiting form of Batman.

"Aw, did you miss me that much, grumble guts?"

"Not particularly, no." he said in his usual deadpan tone and she rolled her eyes.

This new white and blue uniform was more to her taste – setting herself apart from Kal-El but at the same declaring herself to be one of the House of El. She had changed the blue and red uniform she had gotten upon becoming Supergirl for a white sleeveless top with a red 'S-Shield' on it. On her arms were golden armbands given to her by Wonder Woman and a goldenrod belt around the waist of her blue pants. She had kept the signature red boots and her blonde hair, swept into bangs framing either side of her face, fell past her shoulders to the mid of her back.

"Where's Kal? Diana? How's Ricky?" She walked over to the nearby table, sitting down on it's flat surface rather than one of the chairs.

Kara objected to calling the Boy-Wonder 'Dick' ever since she had met him after Batman had adopted him four years ago, shortly after she and Superman had sent Darkseid to enjoy the void of space and _she_ had finally settled in on Earth.

"Not here." Batman said, following her movements. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh? Nothing you couldn't tell me over a transmission?"

"I've already told you about Superboy,"

"Lemme guess - Kal still hasn't gotten over the shock of being cloned has he?"

"No. Superman has been neglecting him and I want _you_ to step in."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kara waved her hands, floating into the air. "I just got back! Can't you wait before making demands of me? Let me adjust! Haven't you talked to Kal about it? Again?"

"He has a thick skull. So much for super-hearing."

Kara could have sworn 'grumpy-ass' had made a joke. She must have been imagining it. "Ma, Pa?"

"They'd be delighted to meet him except for several obstacles."

"Obstacles?"

"Obstacles."

Kara rolled her eyes. "How's Ricky?"

"He, Kid Flash and Aqualad actually rescued Conner from Cadmus where he was created." Batman explained. "Conner needs a mentor with _his_ powers and Superman is not being of much help."

"I can talk to Kal."

"I'd rather you not."

Supergirl sighed and propped a hand on her hip , hovering an inch above the ground. "Give me a rundown - how old is he?"

"Sixteen weeks chronologically, sixteen _years_ biologically. He's bonded with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash and with a new protegee you haven't met, Artemis. He appears to be in a relationship with a fellow teammate M'gann Mor'zz aka Miss Martian, J'onn's niece – " Kara could detect a hint of disapproval in his voice. "and has two pets." Batman continued. "The New Genesphere named Sphere and a Kobra venom-enhanced wolf named Wolf."

"I can see he's brilliant with names." Kara chuckled. "Why not? I know I was confused when I crashed here. No control over of my powers, didn't speak the language."

"Superboy has limited control. He can't fly, though I am thankful for the lack of heat-vision."

Kara looked horrified. "He can't fly? That's the second thing _I _discovered. What about superspeed?"

"No."

Kara groaned. "Oh, Kal you idiot."

"You'll be his mentor then?"

Kara stopped her levitating pacing and smiled. "Why not? It would be nice to avoid another Galatea incident..."

"Is she settled?"

"She fits in well on Oa. Gardner's helping her settle in and even though, she's technically not a Green Lantern, she seems to be fitting in fine. Maybe she could come back someday but right now, considering I have a nephew..."

"You're Superman's cousin so Conner is your second cousin." Batman corrected.

"A new cousin then. I think even _mentioning _Galatea would give Kal-El a heart-attack considering's Conner's...birth though he seemed to be warming up to her before we left,"

"Let's take care of Superboy first. One Kryptonian at a time,"

* * *

The Cave – Meeting Area

Superboy didn't bother to hide his scowl when the Team stepped into the central cave in their full uniforms and found their mentors waiting for them with Black Canary and Red Torando.

M'gann cheered, swooping over to her uncle and catching him a hug. "We will take the bioship today." J'onn said with a smile, taking his niece's hand as they phased through the floor.

"Okay, where are we going?" she said agreeably.

"Call it a surprise."

Aqualad respectfully greeted his king, receiving a clap on the shoulder in return as they exchanged news rapidly in their Atlantean tongue, walking into the zeta-beam teleporter.

Kid Flash and Flash disappeared in a gust of wind, each trying to outrun the other.

Green Arrow squeezed Artemis in a hug, ignoring her protests and laughed when she tugged at her quiver, clearly complaining about it's size.

"Isn't there a way to keep it small but carry more arrows?"

Green Arrow rubbed his beard in thought as they left the room. "I believe there is a way...let's see if we can experiment."

Robin had _attacked_ Batman with a flying kick and gotten tossed over his mentor's shoulder as a result but then (as if this was normal) Batman had nodded gravely, producing a grin of satisfaction from his protege before they walked into the zeta-tube as well.

Everyone had left so quickly and _completely _ignored him – he couldn't blame them. Everyone here had a mentor or an uncle to train them, to be family or whatever. Superboy turned back, intending to take Wolf and Sphere out for a ride again.

"Hang on, Superboy." Black Canary's voice made him pause and he turned back.

"Is Superman coming?"

"No." Red Torando said. "However –"

Superboy frowned and turned to leave again when a faint movement caught his eye from the uppermost corner of the Cave and without further need for warning he had jumped towards the disturbance.

"Nice detection." A girl pushed herself from the corner of the Cave's wall and seized his arm spinning in midair and flinging him towards the ground with a yell of surprise from Superboy causing a explosion of rocks and dust.

Black Canary blinked and waved the cloud of dust away, covering her mouth.

"And _nice _reflexes too." the intruder continued. He had caught himself in time, landing on his feet and making two foot imprints in the shallow crater. Conner looked up at his attacker with a scowl and froze.

A blonde girl with blue-eyes wearing golden armbracers similar to Wonder Woman's and a sleeveless white turtleneck with a red 'S-Shield' on it, gold belt, long blue pants and red boots was floating above him smiling. She slowly landed in front of him and offered a hand up.

Conner ignored it and stood. "Supergirl." he guessed, glancing at Black Canary. "And no one told me."

"I was off-planet." she explained. "I'm Kara Zor-El – or Claire Kent."

"_Kent?"_

Black Canary cleared her throat, drawing attention. "As you can see Conner, we've decided that you all could use a break for awhile to simply bond with your mentors. Since Superman has yet to listen to anyone on your behalf, we called your cousin to fill his place."

Kara was pacing around him and Conner scowled. "What are you doing?"

"Do you have glasses?"

Conner frowned. What kind of question was _that_? "I have telescopic vision. I don't _need_ glasses."

"You've been going to school _without _a disguise?" Kara frowned.

"I'm never on TV."

"My apologies." Red Torando interjected. "I had assumed Superboy required no disguise indeed due to his status as an covert-ops agent."

Kara threw her hands up in distress. "Spirits of Krypton defend me."

"How can they? Aren't they dead?"

Kara froze and stared at him then back to the training master and den-robot. "You've been completely neglecting his heritage!"

Conner was confused: the genomorphs in Cadmus had told him everything they knew about Krypton but not once was a Supergirl mentioned. Nor did they mention any sort of religion of Krypton. Conner scowled; clearly their knowledge had been limited and it wasn't as if Superman was telling him anything.

"We believed that was Superman's job." Black Canary said. "And I don't know all that much about Krypton."

"But Batman does!"

"Perhaps Batman felt that part of his education should be overseen by Superman." Red Torando offered. "Or, in this case, you."

Kara placed her hands on her hips and sighed, swiveling her head to look at Conner. "Do you have a kryptonian _name_?"

"No."

"I am going to stick Kal on a red-sun world and _leave_ him there!" Kara exploded, stomping a hole in the ground. Black Canary winced.

"Kara, your strength..."

"Sorry. Come on, Conner." she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the zeta-tube. "We're going for a family visit."

"Superman doesn't want to see me." Conner said, yanking his arm out of the girl's hold and actually having trouble doing it.

"I'm not talking about my moronic cousin. I'm talking about Ma and Pa."

"What?"

Kara just smiled and tugged him through the teleporter.

* * *

_**A/N: Does not fit the prompt exactly nor does it fit canon because I wrote this awhile ago. Of course, they don't realize that Superboy can't develop more Kryptonian powers because he's half-human. **_

_**One-shot, mostly likely**_


End file.
